


Good Together

by Kabu_Tops



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, Multi, Sharing, Theres not really any Leon/Raihan in this fic though, Threesome - M/M/M, basically Raihan's dating Kabu and finds out he has a crush on Leon, blowjob, experimenting, theyre just good friends who both want to bang kabu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabu_Tops/pseuds/Kabu_Tops
Summary: Raihan has started dating Kabu, but realizes that both his Boyfriend and his Best friend have a thing for each other. He surprises himself by not being mad about it.In fact, he decides to do something else about it instead.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kabu, Dande | Leon/Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Leon, Kabu/Leon/Raihan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Good Together

**Author's Note:**

> I am incapable of writing a fic that:  
> -is not a threesome  
> -doesnt involve Kabu
> 
> As usual, unbeta'd. Im still new at writing, So, enjoy.

One of the first things Raihan and Leon bonded over was how cool Kabu was. Both new out on their journey, they talked extensively about Kabu’s battle history, Sonia rolling her eyes and walking ahead whilst Raihan blathered on about the cool posters and merch he owned, Leon in awe, himself only owning a single poster. When they met the black-haired man, they were both flustered by his presence, and getting to shake his hand when they won, both practically vibrated their way with excitement out of his gym, both donning a fire gym uniform and charging into the wild area, on their way to Raihan’s home town. Sonia twirled her hair with a hmph as she stuck around Motostoke, her loss separating her from her friends.

An adult Raihan looks fondly back on that memory, and smirks down at a starry-eyed Leon, after revealing that yes, he and Kabu were in fact dating, and yeah, it was pretty awesome. They both had grown up a lot since their wins in Motostoke, and despite technically surpassing Kabu, they still had a lot of respect for him, and valued his friendship a great deal. Just Raihan got to show it by occasionally (frequently) having mind-blowing sex. Leon pressed for details and turned into a spluttering blushing disaster as Raihan revealed that their idol-turned-crush did in fact prefer receiving to giving. 

It was no secret to each other that both of their idol worship had become an awakening for them, making them realise they were both definitely not straight. From there the adoration for Kabu evolved into crushes, and now they were both a decade older, it felt much more appropriate for them to act upon them.

And to Leon’s disappointment, Raihan had. Though Leon was happier for his friend’s contentment, it was just the kind of guy he was. Raihan caught the dull gleam of displeasure in his friend’s eye and felt a twinge of guilt. Though it wasn’t until a week had gone by that he felt there was anything he could do about it.

Raihan and Kabu, whose relationship they decided to keep under the radar from the public for now, were attending some unofficial match of Leon’s against Opal, who had announced her retirement, and wanted one final battle against the champion. She was a tough cookie there was no doubt, but Leon as ever was in his element on the field. 

Raihan turned to his partner to express something, but froze in his tracks as he watched Kabu staring in wonder at the field as Leon’s Charizard was gigantamaxed. He was smiling confidently and giving full-body commands, hair blowing in the wind and grinning down at his opponent. The fire leader was transfixed on Leon, eyes practically twinkling as he subconsciously worked his lower lip with his teeth.

Raihan thought he’d be jealous. But he wasn’t. He surprised himself at that. In fact the more he thought about it, the more he find himself somewhat flustered. Leon was gorgeous, that much was obvious, and though he never really met Raihan’s preferences, thinking of his boyfriend and the champion together was downright _delicious_. Leon and Kabu snogging, both reserved people for different reasons but embracing the moment with each other. Stripping each other of their clothes and Kabu doing the little shy glance away that Raihan knows so well. Kabu’s pretty moans as he took Leon’s cock. Fuck, even Leon’s face as he fulfilled what were most likely his darkest fantasies. And now he’d started thinking of it, he couldn’t stop. He trusted Leon more than anyone, and though they always fought desperately for the title of Galar’s champion, maybe Kabu was something they could share. He shook his head, reminding himself that in public at the Ballonlea stadium, with cameras occasionally flicking him and Kabu’s way was definitely not the place to sport a boner.

As Kabu and he cooked dinner later that night in Raihan’s Hammerlocke apartment, he was mentally cooking up a plan. And with Kabu cuddled up, asleep, in the crook of his arm later that night, he unlocked his phone and made a tactical booking, then sent a text to Leon.

+++++  
  


The next day, Kabu and Raihan decided to go Circhester. Some meme about Snom had gone viral and Raihan was itching to take a picture with one to post on his Pokegram. Kabu sighed. He didn’t understand at all, but it made Raihan happy, so Kabu was happy. Especially when he got sent a photo of Raihan, Snom in hand with an ecstatic expression on his face, beaming at the camera. Kabu looked at it with a gentle smile, and had set it as his phone background. They wondered back into town hand in hand, sadly separating as they wandered back into town.

Kabu suggested dinner and Raihan nodded enthusiastically, pulling him in the direction of a Circhester hotel. The fire leader narrowed his eyes; apparently it wasn’t up for discussion. His suspicion only grew when Raihan got them to pull up a table reservation. It reached its height when they were sat down at a table for four, when there were plenty of tables for two left idle. Kabu sat opposite Raihan, hanging his coat on the back of his chair, rolling his eyes as the younger kept his hoodie on. They sat down, browsing menus. Kabu eyed the waiters.

“Why are they not coming over?” He asked curiously. Raihan rubbed his nose, arms stretching out behind his head, giving the older man a signature toothy smile.

“It’s because we’re still waiting on someone”

Kabu pinched his temple.“ Why are we waiting for someone, we were spending a day together. As a couple”

The Dragon leader leant forward, smile changing from cheeky to sultry.

“I thought it would be someone you’d enjoy seeing” He nodded his head toward the entranceway, were Kabu turned around to see Leon, speaking to a flustered server, who pulled out a phone to take a picture with Galar’s champion. Kabu swallowed.

“Don’t say I never treat you, babe” Raihan winked. “I know you like your boys tough, and I’m not too proud to share”

Kabu was about to say something but Leon spotted them and walked over. He was dressed pretty casually, Hair tied in a messy bun at the back of his head with a snap back on top. He had a light winter coat on and jeans tucked into boots. He greeted them, smiling warmly at Raihan who gave him a high five, and when he looked over to Kabu, his golden eyes held contact with his darker ones for a split second before shyly darting away. If Kabu wasn’t on high alert from the strange situation, he would have missed the slight blush that rose up Leon’s cheek.

Oh.

Leon took a seat next to Kabu, flicking through his menu, and after a few minutes, the flustered waitress from before took their food and drink orders. Kabu was going to settle for some whiskey purely for the courage he’d need to get through this dinner, but Raihan ordered some wine for the table, so he settled for that.

The dragon leader tented his fingers and smiled at the scene before him. Things were going as planned. Leon was still keeping friendly conversation with them both, and Kabu kept it with an easy smile, but he could see through the cracks. Leon was dodging eye contact. Kabu was wringing his hands and eating speedily. The champion was still blushing. Kabu kept shooting his boyfriend looks. Whether they were “I’ll kill you” looks or “why tease me like this” looks the younger was unsure, but one thing was for. His suspicions were definitely correct; the two of them were definitely into each other. Tension was building. He loved it.

Raihan took a selfie of the three of them, doing his signature dragon claw, whilst Leon settled on a peace sign. Kabu just gave a small smile to the camera. With dinner done, Raihan left to pay the bill. Kabu started a conversation with Leon about his Charizard, complimenting him on the job he did raising it, and how wonderful his victory against Opal had been. Leon flustered, admitting to choosing a fire-type starter because of how much he enjoyed watching Kabu in his younger days. That surprised the fire leader, he never thought of himself as much of an inspiration. Leon looked down into the older man’s eyes, and Kabu internally groaned. The purple haired man in front of him’s eyes was mesmerising; gold and sparkly in a perfectly unique, almost unreal way. _God_ Kabu thought _; I am fucked_.

They had just started talking about potential breeders for Scorbunnies when Kabu let his gaze slip past the enchanting man in front of him. He looked at the bar and the front counter of the restaurant, but Raihan was nowhere to be seen. Leon turned to look where Kabu was, realisation dawning on him. Just as they both uneasily stood, Leon’s phone buzzed on the table where he’d placed it. The taller man picked it up and looked, eyes widening before turning it so the older could see. It was just a double digit number. And they were in a hotel.

“Fucking hell” Leon let out, pulling down his hat to hide his eyes.

“I agree” Kabu grimaced. “Fucking hell.”

+++

They approached the room with great apprehension, Kabu reaching out to give a sharp knock at the door. Leon had his arms folded, whilst Kabu’s settled behind his back. They heard slight movement inside before Raihan cracked the door, peeking his head past the crack with mischief in his eyes. Kabu and Leon stared blankly back at him.

“What bullshit are you up to this time Rai” Leon questioned his friend, Kabu just giving him a glare, both actions just making Raihan to grin wider.

“And here I was thinking you’d both be grateful” Raihan teased, opening the door. He was wearing nothing but a robe and boxers. Leon straight up squeaked and looked away whilst Kabu’s frown deepened to a place it hadn’t deepened to before. He turned ready to walk away until Raihan jolted and grabbed his arm before he could, smile never leaving his face. Kabu turned back, eyes glaring up.

“You had better start talking. Now.” He snapped. Leon was still at his shoulder, being enveloped in a fierce blush. Kabu felt for him. Even he hadn’t seen Raihan’s audacity coming.

“Only if the both of you come in~” He purred. Kabu rolled his eyes and strutted in, sitting himself on the bed. Raihan fell into an armchair in the corner whilst a bright red Leon hovered in the entry way, looking everywhere but at the other men. Kabu kept his focus on the ever smiling Raihan.

He loved this man, but he would never understand this man.

Raihan twirled at the fabric tie of his robe, twirling it absently, focus looking between the two men.

“So?” Kabu spoke.

“So to keep things curt, Leon over there has been into you for as long as I have” Raihan gestured. Leon spluttered shaking his head and waving his hands, as Kabu looked him up and down. “And Kabu here was practically busting a nut watching you battle, Leon” now it was the older man’s turn to look at him accusingly. He wasn’t about to freak out to the degree that champion was, but he still gritted his teeth. He felt guilty, ashamed at being caught out like this. But still. He had his pride.

“I was not “busting a nut”” He murmured, “but I can’t deny there is some attraction. “He crossed his arms. Leon looked at him, baffled. “What? I have eyes, and you’re a gorgeous young thing “He looked back to Raihan “Though I thought you’d know I am not the type to stray, so I would ever act on anything I feel, so I don’t understand what you are trying to achieve here Raihan.” 

“Yeah, I respect you man, I would never want to fuck with your relationship” Leon nodded, body language simmering down, but his eyes sparkling with loyalty. Raihan smiled. He knew they meant it. But that wasn’t what he was trying to achieve here.

“What if I wanted you to? Act on it I mean” Raihan looked at his phone briefly, enjoying the silent chaos he’d created. They both looked like they were in shock, both not daring to look at the other. The things he does for them. “I don’t see why not. For whatever reason, it doesn’t make me mad. The opposite even. I think it would be really hot.” He leaned an arm on the armrest, gazing up at the both of them. Kabu shivered. There was that salacious look again. “Full disclosure, I’m not sure yet if I want this to be more than a onetime thing. But I want it to happen really bad, and I think you do too. I just want to watch you two together so bad, if you want it too that is”

Kabu and Leon’s eyes met. Leon still had a blush but his expression had turned into something else. He smiled. Kabu nodded in silent agreement. He got up from the bed and walked over to where Raihan sat. He angled his head up and kissed him deeply. When they broke Kabu looked at him with a small smile.

“You’re terrible.” Raihan stuck his tongue out. “But I’d be lying if it didn’t.. Do anything for me too. We can stop whenever you want.” He leaned into Raihan’s ear to whisper “and though I think he is very attractive, I still love you more than anyone.” The dragon leader beamed, getting a kiss on the cheek, before Kabu turned to a visually nervous Leon. Kabu took charge, walking over to the taller man and taking his hand, guiding him to sit on the bed. They shuffled their way out of coats and shoes before the fire leader placed his hand on Leon’s face.

Kabu looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Stopping at any time applies to you as well, just so you know.” Leon surprised him with a loud laugh.

“I have wanted this for so long I don’t think I would want to stop” He chuckled, and with one last double check with his friend, he leant down to the older man and kissed him gently on the mouth. Kabu’s arms reached up over Leon’s shoulders resting there, pushing harder at his mouth. The champion was a lot softer than Raihan, kissing him like he was going to take care of him. Raihan kissed him like he wanted to destroy him. He’s not sure what he preferred. Applins and Oran Berries.

Raihan watched from his spot, eyes hooded with the first sparks of lust. He was right. They looked fantastic together. Still no jealousy, just wonder as Kabu took charge, licking into the taller man’s mouth, getting a small moan for his trouble. If they did this again, he’d definitely ask if he could take pictures.

Kabu’s tongue delved further into the champions mouth, he tasted like their wine from early and it was incredible, he explored further as Leon lapped back wetly, rubbing his own tongue against and into Kabu’s with delicious friction. The older man chewed on the taller’s lower lip, consistently drawing moans from him.

“Wow Lee, I had no idea you were so noisy” Raihan heckled. Leon broke the kiss to tell him to shut up, but Kabu just moved to worry an earlobe with his teeth, pulling Leon’s hat off and chucking it to the floor. His hands slipped under the younger man’s shirt at the hip.

“I thought you two would have slept together before” Kabu muttered, mouth against Leon’s neck as the champion clawed at the fire leaders back in desperation to ground himself.

“We- ahhh- never really saw each other that way. We were tempted to ex-experiment but we didn’t want to make things aa-awkward” Leon spluttered. Kabu mmm’d, assaulting the taller man’s neck. Raihan took initiative by now and had undone his robe, rubbing absently at his chest. He caught Kabu’s eye, the older man giving him a fiery look before licking up Leon’s neck with the point of his tongue. _Holy fuck_ Raihan smirked, arousal spiking through his nerves.

Leon pulled his shirt over his head, pulling his hair out of his bun as he did so, purple splaying over the champions face and bare shoulders. Kabu surveyed him up and down. He was absolutely gorgeous, waxed hairless no doubt for some League photo shoot. Kabu hesitantly took off his own shirt. He wasn’t body conscious, but it was hard to not be a touch shy when you had two men with you who were at their physical peak. Kabu wasn’t perfectly sculpted anymore like they were, time dulling the sharp angles with a small layer of fat, but he was by no means unattractive. He shot a pointed look directly up at a frozen Leon.

“He’s really fucking sexy, huh Lee” Raihan spoke coyly, hand leaning down to rub at his boxers.

“Y-yeah” Leon replied dumbly, feeling the tent in his jeans grow tighter. Kabu smiled, moving to lie back against the headboard, bringing Leon over to him. More kisses. Kabu’s hands lifted up to pinch at Leon’s nipples with lukewarm results.

“Do it back, Do it back” Raihan jeered. Kabu looked up hesitantly as Leon’s hands ghosted over his chest, finger grazing a nub before twisting. Kabu moaned loudly. Leon snapped his hand away, shook, and the fire gym leader smacked a hand to his mouth. _Holy shit._ Leon thought.

“Holy shit” Raihan spoke, laughing. “That was a good one.” He leant forward. “Surprise; you’re both noisy. ”

Leon’s eyes sparkled, determined to hear more of the older man, head moving down to Kabu’s chest, licking and nibbling at the man’s torso. Kabu muffled through his hands, before being surprised as Leon reached up to snap his hand away. The shorter man attempted to muffle himself with his teeth, but it proved futile as Leon placed a sharp bite down on him, Kabu letting out a pleasured gasp. Leon’s jeans were too tight for this. 

He unbuttoned and shuffled his way out of jeans, before moving his hands to Kabu’s waistband. With a nod from the man, he pulled them down too, both of them left just in their boxers, both hard and straining at the front. Leon bit his lip, looking back up to Kabu’s face, diving forward to kiss him again, clothed lengths grazing each other as they both moaned into each other’s mouths, Leon’s hips pushing forward for more contact.

Raihan let himself out of his boxers, stroking at his cock. This was way better than porn. Leon sunk down the bed freeing Kabu’s cock from red boxers with surprising speed. He was generously thick, uncut, and red with need. He licked his lips before taking the head into his mouth, causing Kabu to fall back against the headboard with a loud groan. The older man looked over to Raihan and back down to Leon, gathering the younger man’s hair in his hand to give the Dragon leader a better view. Yep. Way better than porn.

He’d known Leon for years, knew about his various trysts, But nothing could have prepared Raihan for how well he knew how to suck cock. He took Kabu deep into his throat, concentration etched on his face as fought his gag reflex and sunk deeper, tongue lapping the underside from the inside. He slowly sucked his way to the base, mouth stretched wide as he drooled slightly, giving a hum as he finished taking him all in. His eyes slowly opened before flicking up to Kabu’s face, which had a look of devastated awe, other hand not holding the purple locks coming up to stroke the younger man’s cheek. Now Raihan was jealous, he’d never been able to suck the whole of Kabu down like that before. His hand sped up in his lap.

Leon pulled off with a gasp, looking Raihan’s direction, smug as anything, and all Raihan could do was give him a thumbs up. Leon snorted before going back to the cock, eyes locking back onto Kabu’s before he continued his assault, licking his way up the length before bobbing up and down, making Kabu nice and wet which only increased his speed. Kabu groaned continuously, hips shaking with concentration to stay still and not fuck into the throat that was around him.

He couldn’t last like this and begrudgingly pulled the long haired man off of him, leaning down to give him a messy kiss, stroking the drool off of his chin with his thumb.

“The bedside table, Lee” Raihan suggested helpfully. Leon rolled his eyes, unsurprised that Raihan stocked the room before their arrival. He rifled through the drawer, avoiding the bible with a snort before picking up the bottle of lube and box of condoms. He beamed down at the very flushed Kabu.

“Dickhead over there told me you prefer being on the bottom” He motioned to the lazily masturbating man in the corner who gave a small wave. “I’m the dickhead” he offered helpfully.

Kabu flustered and nodded. Leon smiled at how the tables had turned from earlier. He motioned for the older man to lie on his knees, head facing Raihan, ass to Leon whilst he got to work, popping the cap, warming the lube in his hands before slicking at Kabu’s hole. The champion admired what he was working with as he inserted a finger; Years of training and jogging noticeably gave Kabu strong calves and thighs, but his ass truly was a masterpiece, thick and tight. 

Kabu moaned again at the intrusion, pressing his mouth into the duvet in a vain effort to quiet himself. Leon noticed this and rubbed the man’s lower back soothingly.

“If you want to be quiet, I’m sure Rai would be more than happy to help you” He suggested. Kabu glanced up at Raihan, and Raihan got to see lust blown up in his boyfriend’s eyes. Okay. Maybe Raihan was done watching. He got up from his seat and pulled Kabu to his middle, crouching so he could kiss his boyfriend. 

“You up for taking both of us, gorgeous?” He asked, hand rubbing reassuringly at the man’s scalp. Kabu nodded eagerly, leaning into Raihan’s caress, groaning again as Leon added another finger. He blushed furiously. “You’re fantastic, babe, you’re doing so so well.” Raihan’s hand slipped to hold Kabu’s cheek, as he extended himself back up, cock level with the fire leader’s mouth. Kabu’s hands reached up to steady himself on Raihan’s middle, before taking his cock against his tongue.

Leon had gone up to three fingers, finding Kabu was really good at relaxing himself despite all the distractions. _He was experienced_ Leon told himself with a smirk. After a few more thrusts with his digits, just to be sure, he removed them, Kabu whining indignantly around his boyfriend’s cock over the loss. Leon rolled the condom over himself and slicked himself with lube. The anticipation was killing him. Kabu’s hole twitched with need in front of him and with a nod from Raihan, Leon lined himself up. After a few teasing rolls of his hips and some deep breaths to somewhat regain his composure, the champion pressed his way slowly past the ring of muscle.

Kabu stopped sucking, resting his head at Raihan’s pelvis as he gave a throaty moan at the stretch. Leon bit his lip trying so so hard to steady himself and go slowly, but fuck, Kabu was so tight around him and felt so fucking good. Then, he bottomed out with a passionate groan. He stilled. Kabu panted on Raihan, clawing at his hip to try and ground himself.

Raihan looked between both of them, both of them blanketed by desire. Someone had to break the ice. And as always that job fell to him.

“What you waiting for Lee?” he rubbed at Kabu’s cheek lovingly. “You gunna show him a champion time or what?”

Kabu groaned (in a way he shouldn’t when he has his hole stuffed.)

Raihan smiled.

And damn, who was Leon if he couldn’t help but oblige.

Leon’s hips pulled out, before snapping quickly back in, and yeah, that’s definitely the sort of groan Kabu should be doing. The older man faffed and found Raihan’s cock, sucking it back into his mouth. Every time Leon fucked into him, he bobbed with a gag onto the man in front of his cock, desperately building a rhythm he could lose himself in. Raihan helped him, steadying his head, helping him to remember to breathe. Leon was still a little frazzled that this was actually happening. Not only was he fucking the man he’d had wet dreams about for as long as he could remember, he was watching-no-experiencing him take two dicks at once, and like an absolute champ. He kept pace as well as he could, occasionally rubbing against the man’s prostate which only make him choke on his friend’s cock more. Kabu reached one hand down to stroke at himself seeking some relief. Leon bit his lip. He wasn’t going to say it.

“Look at you, taking so much cock so well, who knew you’d be so pretty like this, such a good slut”

Okay, maybe Raihan would say it. And his friend’s words shouldn’t have made him shiver the way he did. Whatever they did to Leon though, they did ten times as much to Kabu, the man moaning desperately, desire wracking his core. Raihan petted him sweetly.

“You should fuck him harder Lee, he’s not going to last much longer like this”

Leon nodded, he couldn’t either. He gripped his hands hard into the cheeks in front of him, and set a punishing pace, moaning as Kabu clenched tighter around him. Before he could stop himself a hand came down and slapped the older man’s ass, making him cry out into the hotel room. Raihan smirked, motioning for Leon to do it again, as he started lightly thrusting into Kabu’s mouth. Leon obliged, fucking and spanking, an intensity that surprised Raihan but he knew what his boyfriend enjoyed, and this was definitely it, so he wasn’t going to tell Leon to slow back down. Kabu was near sobbing at the pleasure at the point.

Sucking desperately and rubbing himself and pushing back hard until it was too much, Kabu pulled himself off of Raihan to bite down a cry, spilling onto the duvet below with overwhelming force, stars sparking across his vision. He clenched down hard on Leon which finished him off, the champion stuffing as much of himself into Kabu’s hole as he rode his high.

Raihan stroked himself at the scene, before Kabu sleepily latched back onto his tip, face and hair absolutely wrecked and body shaking with aftershocks and yeah, that did it for Raihan, cock lazily thrusting into his partner’s mouth as he shot rope after rope of cum down his throat. The older man looked up and maintained eye contact as he swallowed the seed, making Raihan’s cock give a futile twitch. What did he do to deserve this man?

Leon pulled out slowly from Kabu and chucked the condom into a bin, before collapsing back onto the bed, hair flying everywhere. Kabu looked back at him with a chuckle and Raihan beamed. He leant down to press kisses all over his partners face.

“See? My ideas are the best” Raihan gloated. Leon held a hand up which Raihan happily high fived.

Kabu huffed a sigh, still smiling.

“Next time, it would be easier just to ask, Raihan”

Raihan gave a toothy grin, cuddling his grumpy boyfriend in his arms.

He liked the sound of that “next time”.

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through writing this I saw this (https://twitter.com/pusssyworship/status/1207526270055043072) art and I took it as a sign of how I needed to position them. Also that art is everything to me now. Massive shout out to the artist


End file.
